


Sorority's Little Man

by Fugitoid101



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fraternities & Sororities, Large Breasts, Multi, Original Character(s), Orphans, Pedophilia, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fugitoid101/pseuds/Fugitoid101
Summary: A bunch of Sorority girls stay behind over Winter Break and have a surprise encounter with an orphan boy from the streets. All he needs is a little love and a little more to help him see he is not alone.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Blizzard Boy

It was a cold winter day, much like other winters. But this one was different. A blizzard of snow blew around a block where we cut to a big house owned by the Sorority Kappa Nu Beta.

Inside the house were at least a dozen girls in their early twenties sitting around a fireplace that was lit and burning hot. Each of the girls were dressed only in their undergarments, and were very busty.

"Man this feels good." said one of the girls who was a long haired brunette named Tracey and wore red undergarments.

"You said it, Trace." Answered a short black haired girl named Mia who was wearing white undergarments.

"It's good and all, but I don't understand why we're the ones house sitting during winter break." said a black haired Asian girl wearing blue and aqua undergarments.

"Because our families are elsewhere for the holidays, Jenna." answered a girl named Charlotte who had short blonde hair and was wearing green undergarments.

"I know, but this should be something we leave the pledges to do." Jenna complained.

"That wouldn't be fair, Jenna." replied a girl named Margo who was a short haired brunette and was wearing orange undergarments.

"Agreed," added Tracey, "The pledges need this time to return home to be with their families who you can imagine were sad watching their girls go off to college."

"Fair point." Jenna admitted.

"Besides I don't mind staying here for the winter." said a long haired brunette girl named Samantha who was the tallest of the girls with her height matching Gwendoline Christie's, and was wearing black undergarments.

"Especially since we got nothing else to do for the sorority." Mia added.

Tracey went to the window and looked out seeing the entire neighborhood was blanketed in snow with more blowing around them, "Damn, you can barely see anything out there. It's like a ghost town."

"You'd have to be crazy to be out there in this weather no matter what the reason." Jenna said, as she sipped some cocoa.

Tracey nodded in agreement, as she continued to look out the window admiring the winter wonderland. Suddenly she squinted as she saw something trekking through the snow down their block, "Hey, someone's braving this blizzard!"

The girls curiously went to the window and saw who Tracey spotted trekking, "Who is that?" one of the other girls asked.

"No idea." Jenna replied.

Suddenly they saw whoever was outside suddenly collapse in the snow, and showed no sign of getting back up, "Oh, my God. We gotta do something!" Tracey gasped, as she got up and went for the coat rack..

"But we don't even know who that is out there." another girl noted.

"It could be anything, even a bum." another put in.

"Well, we can't just let whoever it is freeze out there." Samantha said, as she and Tracey put on their long winter coats and boots before running outside.

They braved the blizzard despite not wearing clothes underneath their long jackets. They finally reached the front of the house and found the person who was short. When they turned the person over they saw it was a little boy.

"It's just a kid!" Samantha gasped.

"He's so cold," Tracey, gasped at his complexion, "We need to get him inside!" Samantha agreed, as she picked him up, and the two brought the boy back inside the house.

* * *

When they got in, the girls gathered around in curiosity, as Tracey ordered, "Back it up, girls. Back it up!"

"Is that a kid?" Jenna asked in confusion.

"What's a kid doing out in this blizzard all alone?" Margo wondered.

They sat the boy down on the floor gently and removed his boots and undid his winter coat that looked old and worn, which was the same condition as his clothes.

"Oh God, he's not dead, is he?" Mia asked in worry.

Tracey put her head down to his chest and listened closely, "His heart's still beating." the girls sighed in relief.

"We need to warm him up." Samantha said, as they kept the fire burning.

"Should we call the cops or someone?" one of the girls asked.

"No way anyone can get out here in this weather." Jenna reminded her.

"She's right," Tracey agreed, "Our best chance is to wait until he wakes up. Then maybe we can find out where his family is."

"I'm not even sure if that's possible," Samantha said, as she looked over his worn out attire, "These clothes looked like they came from a dumpster or something."

"Maybe his family just can't afford nice things." one of the girls suggested.

"Well, we'll ask him ourselves when he wakes up." Tracey said.

"Or if he wakes up." Jenna said, even though she didn't want to consider the possibility.

"He has too." Tracey said, as she and Samantha removed their jackets and boots leaving them in their undergarments again.

The two hugged the boy all around pressing their bodies into him, "We can help by sharing our body heat with him." Samantha said.

"Help, us girls!" Tracey ordered.

And so Mia, Jenna, Charlotte, Margo, and the rest of the girls gathered around them sharing their own body heat to warm the boy up. Tracey looked down at the boy and whispered into his ear, "Hang on, we're here for you."


	2. Miles the Street Boy

The sorority girls Mia, Jenna, Charlotte, Margo, Samantha, Tracey, and the other six were huddling together around the boy they found trekking through the blizzard outside their sorority house. They were determined to warm him up with their own body heat.

“Is it working?” one of the other girls asked.

“I hope so.” Mia replied.

They looked down and saw the boy groaning, which got the girls hopeful. Eventually the boy opened his eyes and looked up seeing the twelve beautiful busty half naked girls looking down at him in relief.

“You ok, kid?” Margo asked.

“What the?” the boy sat up and looked all around, “Where am I? And who're all of you?”

“We're the girls that saved your life.” Charlotte answered.

“And you're at the Kappa Nu Beta house.” Jenna added.

“Kappa Nu Beta?” the boy asked, “This is a sorority house?”

“Exactly,” Tracey confirmed, “Though I'm impressed you even know what a sorority is.”

“I'm smart for my age.” he answered.

“So what's your name?” Mia asked.

“I'm Miles.”

“Miles...” Tracey trailed off expecting a last name

“Just Miles.” he confirmed, while sounding a bit stern.

“Well, I'm Tracey. This is Margo, Charlotte, Jenna, Mia, Samantha, and the rest of the girls.”

“Nice to meet you.” he replied.

“Are you ok?” one of the other girls asked.

“I think so.” Miles answered with a small shiver.

“You could've died out there.” Charlotte warned him.

“What were you doing out there anyway?” Mia asked in confusion.

Before Miles could say anything, Tracey broke them up, “Take it easy, girls. Miles has obviously been through a lot. The last thing we need is to suddenly crowd him with questions.”

The girls backed off, as Jenna spoke, “So now what?”

“He still needs to warm up and get out of these clothes,” Tracey explained before turning to Miles, and smiled warmly, “Why don't you come with me, Miles? Let's take a shower together, and I'll get you all cleaned up.”

“Us? Shower together?” Miles asked taken aback while blushing a bit.

“Don't worry. I've done this before.” Tracey explained to calm him.

“Yeah. Our tradition for our pledges is that each one has to take at least one shower with Tracey since she's the Sorority president.” Charlotte explained.

“Come on,” Tracey took his hand, “You'll feel much better after you've washed up.” Miles unable to deny how he still felt cold in his wet clothes followed Tracey up the stairs.

* * *

The sorority president brought Miles into the bathroom that was big enough for a few people to use at the same time with a few vanity mirrors, a bathtub, shower, and toilet.

“Wow.” Miles marveled.

“Well, come on, Miles. Lose them.” Tracey instructed, while Miles fidgeted a bit.

“Uh, well...”

Tracey giggled at how sheepish he was being, before answering, “Oh, ok. I'll go first.” and with that, she removed her undergarments and stood before the boy fully naked.

Miles looked Tracey up while blushing. He gazed lustfully at her beautiful pussy and voluptuous breasts, “Wow.” he gasped.

Tracey kept holding in her laughter, before speaking flirtatiously, “Like what you see?” Miles couldn't answer, but just kept looking at her, “How old are you, Miles?”

“Eleven, almost twelve.” he answered.

“I see. Well, come on, let's get you out of these wet clothes.” Tracey said, as she helped Miles out of his cold raggedy clothes leaving him naked just as her.

Tracey looked Miles up seeing he had a bit of muscle tone even for his young age, but what caught her attention the most was that his dick was quite big for his age. Almost like the average length for a teenagers.

Miles looked up at Tracey seeing her smiling amorously down at him, “What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she answered, “Now let's get you cleaned up.”

Tracey started the shower making sure it was good and hot. She took Miles into the stall and closed the door. Once inside, Tracey started making Miles turn all around, as the water hit both of them.

“Let's get you all wet.” Tracey said, making sure his whole body was sprayed.

“This feels good.” Miles panted, as the hot water was warming his body up.

“I'm glad. After walking outside in a blizzard nothing's better than a hot shower.” Tracey replied, as she reached up and squirted some soap into her hands and started rubbing them all over her body.

Miles just stood still watching Tracey lather herself up, which in turn caused his dick to go stiff and erect. Suddenly to the boys surprise Tracey crouched down to his level, and wrapped herself around him and rubbed her body all over his own.

“Does my body feel nice pressed up against yours?” Tracey asked lustfully, as her breasts rubbed into his chest.

“Yeah. It does.” Miles answered, as he reveled in the soft and foamy feeling of the suds on her bare skin pressing into him.

“You don't have to be so tense, Miles. I promise I'll make sure you feel good as new.” Tracey promised, as she rubbed her body on Miles' which was able to clean him up.

The girl then moved downward to Miles' crotch and began washing up his package wile giving him a handjob, “Oh.” Miles' panted.

“Relax, this is part of the procedure.” Tracey assured Miles as she continued to feel him up while resisting the urge to suck him dry.

Miles continued to enjoy the washing, but made sure to keep his eyes closed when Tracey started shampooing his hair. When all was said and done, Tracey started drying herself and Miles up, and playfully dried his hair making him laugh. After a quick blow dry, the two looked at their reflections in the mirror to see themselves.

“Look at that handsome little man.” she said while nuzzling her cheek against Miles' who smiled back.

* * *

Soon the two were wearing bathrobes with the sashes tied tight. Miles stood wearing one of the spare robes that was way too big for him.

“I probably know what you're going to say, but is this the only size you have?” Miles asked Tracey while seeing how too long the sleeves are and the bottom is pretty much being dragged.

“Sorry, but yes.” Tracey said sheepishly.

“Well, it'll do.” Miles replied, as the two left the bathroom and returned downstairs.

When they reached the bottom the other girls looked over concerned, “How is he?” Mia asked.

“Clean as a whistle.” Tracey answered, as Miles looked away embarrassed.

“Just in time for hot chocolate.” Charlotte said, as she came in carrying a tray of mugs filled with the chocolaty beverage. Along with a bowl of marshmallows, and a can of whipped cream.

Each girl took a mug, and even Miles did before being squirted some whipped cream. When taking a sip, he spoke, “Man that's good.”

“Isn't it?” Jenna asked.

Margo hating to ruin the moment couldn't wait any longer, “So, Miles, why were you out there in the blizzard all alone?”

The girls were concerned about what Miles would say, but knew they had to find out sooner or later. Miles himself looked dismal, but knew he had to talk.

“I was looking for someplace else to go.”

“Someplace else to go?” one of the girls asked.

“But your parents must be worried about you.” Mia said in concern.

“No they aren't.” Miles replied sounding angry.

“What do you mean?” Jenna asked.

“My parents could care less about me.”

“How can you say that?” Tracey asked in confusion.

“Because it's true. They abandoned me.”

“What?!” the girls gasped collectively.

“They abandoned you?” one of the other girls asked.

“Why?” Samantha asked.

“Because they're backstabbing assholes,” Miles answered, while the girls were surprised at his language, “They've always been constantly traveling around overseas leaving me behind with someone. Until finally one day they sent me out into town to run an errand, but when I returned home I discovered they moved away and took everything with them. Even my things.”

“That's horrible.” Tracey gasped in shock.

“Yeah. I had no one else to go to. No family, friends, anything. So I've been on my own ever since.”

“How long have you been on the streets?” Charlotte asked, as she got closer.

“About a year.”

“Why haven't you gone to the shelter or contact social services?” Mia suggested.

“Because I don't trust adults,” Miles replied bitterly, “No one was there for me when others saw how my parents leave or abandon me. So why should I bother seeking help now?”

“Where have you been staying?” Tracey asked.

“Nowhere specifically. I'd stay under bridges, in alleys, parks, anywhere. I don't stay in one place too long in case others came looking for me.”

“How do you eat?” Jenna wondered.

“Mostly from soup kitchens, or steal something no one would notice has gone missing.” he answered.

“And so you were trying to find someplace else in this weather?” Tracey asked.

“Not exactly,” Miles replied, “I was pretty much ready to give up and let the ice cold grip of death take me out there.”

The girls were horrified that he was actually hoping for suicide by being out there, “Miles, you shouldn't think that.” Samantha told him.

“Why not? I have nothing to live for. My parents never loved me or even wanted me. I don't trust the people out there, so why bother going on?”

The girls were torn and sad for the boy who had lost all hope in people and the world itself, but knew they had to do something. Suddenly an idea came to Tracey.

“Miles, maybe we can help you with your problem.”

“Help me, how?” Miles wondered.

“Well, what if we could give you a home here?”

“Eh?” the girls were surprised, but not so much as Miles.

“Here? At the house?” he asked.

“Uh-huh.”

“But this is a sorority. I can't live here.”

“Says who?” Tracey asked, “As Kappa Nu president, I make the rules around here. And I'm allowing you to stay.”

“But what do you want from me?” Miles asked expecting a catch.

Tracey smiled and turned to the other girls giving them the hint. The others seeing what she had planned smiled in return, “Well, from what you said you came from a bad family. So perhaps we could be your family?”

“Yeah. We'd take care of you and so much more.” Samantha added.

“Provided you also help us whenever we require your assistance.” Margo said.

“But what about the other members of this sorority, will they accept me?”

“I can convince them it's for a good cause,” Tracey said, “Besides, we also want to prove to you there are still people you can trust. Starting with us.”

“And how can you girls prove your trust to me?” Miles asked.

“We'll show you just how much we love you and want you to be with us.” Tracey continued.

“How're you going to do that?”

The girls smiled sweetly knowing they had Miles curiosity and were prepared to show him just how much they could love him.


	3. The Sorority's Love

The twelve girls of Kappa Nu Beta were ready to show their young guest Miles how much they care about him and want him to live at the sorority house with them.

"Ok, girls, time to lose them." Tracey ordered the girls who started removing their undergarments until they were all butt naked. Even Tracey removed the bathrobe to reveal she was naked underneath.

Miles blushed at the sight of the naked older girls which caused a tent to pitch under his bathrobe. Needless to say the girls noticed it right then and there.

"Oh, my gosh." one of the girls covered her mouth and giggled.

"Looks like someone's excited." Jenna teased.

Miles looked away trying to hide his blushing face, only for Tracey to speak, "Come on, Miles. We all know you want to."

Miles looked around at the girls looking at him eagerly to join them. He sighed, before undoing the sash of the robe and slipped it off to reveal his all natural state to the girls.

The ladies gathered around Miles on the couch looking him over, "He's got such a beautiful penis." Charlotte began, while gently stroking Mile's erect dick. The stroking made Miles moan from the touch.

"Do you like that?" Charlotte asked.

"It does feel good." Miles admitted, as he laid back against the couch.

"And that's what we aim to do, make you feel comfortable and welcomed." Margo told him.

"Well, this is a good start." Miles said.

"And we can make it better." Mia offered.

"How?"

Samantha got in front of Miles and cupped his face, "Like this." she leaned forward and pressed her lips into his. Miles was taken aback, but melted into soft feeling of Samantha's lips and kissed her back.

The girls watched as both Miles and Samantha enjoyed their kiss, before the two parted, "So, Miles, how was that for a kiss?" she asked.

"It felt relaxing." he confessed.

"And there's plenty more where that came from." Tracey promised, as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Miles enjoyed his kiss with Tracey, as Jenna, Margo, Charlotte, Mia, and the other girls took their shot at his lips. Some even gave him some tongue.

After getting some kisses in, Miles smiled, "That was really something."

"Yeah?" one of the girls asked with a giggle.

"Because there's so much more to do with you." Jenna promised.

"Such as?"

"Well, there's this." Charlotte began, as she straddled Miles before pulling his face to her left breast causing his mouth to clamp onto her nipple.

Miles began sucking on Charlotte's breast, as the blonde moaned, "Oh, yes. That feels so good. You like sucking breasts, don't you?" she cooed.

Four of the other girls joined in with two on the couch opposite sides of Miles, while the other two got down on the floor at his feet. The two girls on the couch each took one of Miles' hands and made him grope them.

"Mm, you have such a good grip." one of the girls told Miles, as he continued to suck on Charlotte's boob.

At his feet, the other two girls each held up one of his feet, "Aw, such cute little toes." one of them cooed while playing with one of Miles' toes. She and the other girl took his feet and put it between their breasts rubbing them against the foot they were occupying.

"Mm, I like having his foot between my boobs." one of them moaned, while rubbing Miles' foot.

Miles came up for some air and spoke, "Yeah, and I love how your breasts feel."

"And you know that?" one of the girls he was groping began, as the second finished.

"Each one of us here is all natural."

"Really?" he looked at Tracey who nodded and answered.

"And proud of it."

The five girls who were occupying Miles got off, as Margo and Mia surrounded his dick with their boobs, "Now you're gonna get yourself a tag team tit fuck from both of us." Margo began.

"Are you ready?" Mia asked.

"I am."

The two girls started rubbing their boobs around Miles' penis making him moan. As Miles kicked back and relaxed while the two girls were pleasuring his dick, he saw Tracey and the rest of the girls pairing up and started making out together. He watched as they were deepening their kissing while their hands started exploring all over each others bodies, from butt groping and boob grabbing combined with the double sided tit fuck was stirring him up inside leading to a build up.

"Girls, I'm feeling something." he moaned.

Tracey broke away from her kiss with one of her sorority sisters spoke, "Don't hold back. Let it out."

Miles taking Tracey's word gasped, as he squirted onto Margo and Mia. The two girls gasped as their faces were covered with the boys love juice.

"That was such a blast." Mia joked, as Margo chuckled.

"Did I really release that?" Miles asked.

"You sure did." Margo confirmed, as she and Mia began licking each others faces clean of the cum.

"Did that feel good, Miles?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah, felt like an adrenaline rush or something."

The girls smiled, as Samantha beckoned Miles to come to her. Miles got off the couch and walked up to her. When he stood before Samantha he had to look up to her because of how much taller she was compared to the other girls.

"You're so tall." he said.

"Does that bother you?" she inquired.

"Not at all. If anything you remind me of the Amazon tribe."

Samantha blushed at the comparison and lowered herself down closer to Miles, "Then think of me as you Amazon."

"I'd like that." Miles said, as he embraced her.

Samantha returned the hug, "And I'm glad you think of me that way. In high school, some of the other students made a lot of wise cracks and insensitive jokes about my height." she sighed.

"They were just being jerks." Miles suspected.

Samantha smiled, "Yeah, they were."

"And we love her this way." Jenna said, as she hugged Samantha's right side.

"We wouldn't have her any other way." Charlotte added, as the group of girls embraced Samantha and Miles.

"Thanks, girls." Samantha said, as she gave her sorority sisters a kiss each.

"Ok, Miles. Now each of us is going to give you a blow job." Tracey told him.

"A what?" he asked.

"Here, let me show you." Tracey started, as she got down to Miles' crotch while eying his erection.

Miles watched, as Tracey suddenly engulfed his dick into her mouth and started sucking on it. The boy panted, as the girl sucked him off while at the same time massaged his man jewels. Every so often Tracey took Miles' dick out of her mouth for air and gave the tip a few kisses and rubbed it across her lips.

The rest of the girls followed Tracey each taking a turn giving Miles a blow job while making sure not to go so far he'd cum again. They were saving that for afterward.

After each girls had their fair share of sucking on Miles' penis, as all surrounded his crotch and started jerking him off together making Miles pant.

"Girls, I'm gonna!" he ended up releasing a bigger load on all the girls faces.

"Thanks, we needed this." one of the girls said.

"You really have so much in those balls of yours." Jenna said motioning to his balls.

"Thanks, I guess."

"So, Miles, what did you think of this whole experience?" Tracey asked.

"You know, I actually loved it. Really."

The girls smiled at his satisfied response, and Charlotte spoke, "So then you're ok with staying with us?"

Miles nodded, "I am." and with that the girls group hugged him with Mia making cooing sounds.

* * *

As nighttime fell the blizzard had slowed down, and the girls started turning in. Tracey had brought Miles to her room with both of them still naked. She opened her sheets and sat on the bed with Miles sitting at her side with her arm wrapped around him.

"Thanks for letting me share your room tonight, Tracey." Miles said.

"No problem. We'll make sure to turn one of the spare rooms in the house into your own once we get you some stuff to make it feel more suitable for you." she promised.

Miles looked up at her, "I'm also so grateful to you and the girls for taking me in. Maybe there really are good people I can trust. Like all of you."

"I'm glad to hear that," Tracey smiled, "And I know the rest of the girls in our sorority are going to love you."

"And I hope I'll love them the way I do you and the others." Miles told her.

"And we love you too, Miles." Tracey said, as the two kissed.

They laid down while facing each other, "Since you've been such a good boy today, I think you deserve a little more spoiling from me. Come here." she pulled Miles close to her chest smothering his face into her cleavage.

Miles wrapped his arms around Tracey's waist, "Thank you, Tracey! Thank you so much!" Miles cheered excitedly, while Tracey couldn't help but giggle at the sound of Miles excitement.

Tracey began giggling more as Miles started to motorboat her. As he did, Miles thought to himself, 'I have a feeling this new life is going to be a hundred times better than my old life.'


End file.
